


Awokado

by Erka



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Ex-Elementy plotkują, M/M, background one-sided Bart/Rico, hinty Citanowo/Ramsusowe bo tak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: - Szszsz. - Jessiah położył palec na ustach. - Siggy. Odbudujmy więzi. Jesteśmy starymi, dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wspólnie spędzamy czas, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem...- ...i uważnie obserwując młodego Bartholomewa, gdy ten powoli, acz nieuchronnie, zmierza w kierunku uświadomienia sobie swojej orientacji – uzupełnił stoickim tonem Citan.- Tak, właśnie, Hyuu! Doskonale to ująłeś! I zmieściłeś się poniżej trzydziestu słów, brawo!





	Awokado

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Piszę ff do Xenogears, zanim jeszcze odświeżyłam sobie do końca tę grę. Brawo ja.  
> 2) Angst? Nie w tym opku. Postacie mogą sobie ignorować w grze wszystkie pojebane rzeczy jakie przeżywają, to i ja mogę, o.  
> 3) Rico naprawdę ma 30 lat??? Jakim cudem???  
> 4) Na potrzeby ff w świecie XG jedzą awokado. Bo tak.  
> 5) Jest „Elements”, bo „Żywioły” brzmią głupio, a „Elementy” to słabe tłumaczenie :/  
> 6) Nieścisłości i odbiegnięć od kanonu jest tu pewnie sporo (czy Citan wiedział o królewskim rodowodzie Rico? Meh, nie będę sobie psuć konceptu) - ale TBH to i tak mniejszy crack niż to, co się odpierdala w tej grze... *kaszl Chuchu kaszl*  
> 7) Nie wiem, kiedy to się dzieje. W okolicy spotkania Billy’ego? To crack, wciśnijcie w fabułę, gdzie wyjdzie najbardziej sensownie.

\- Mmm. Więc.  
\- Więc.  
Hangar gearów był stosunkowo dobrym miejscem na trening. Sporo przestrzeni, wbrew pozorom nieduża szansa na zniszczenie delikatnego sprzętu… a co najważniejsze, górne piętro zapewniało doskonały punkt dla wszystkich głodnych atrakcji obserwatorów.  
Z tej ostatniej możliwości korzystało właśnie dwóch przyjaciół. Popijając herbatę, śledzili rozpoczynające się starcie w dole.  
\- Wybacz, nie jestem tak zupełnie na bieżąco… - Citan upił łyk z filiżanki. - Coś przegapiłem? Czyżby młody książę zamierzał poszerzyć swoją wiedzę o walce wręcz?  
\- Może i tak. - Sigurd wzruszył ramionami. Przyzwyczaił się do pomysłów swojego młodszego brata. - Poznałeś już trochę Barta. Czemu się więc dziwisz?  
\- Racja. Cóż mogę rzec, to tylko dobrze o nim świadczy. Aczkolwiek, przyznaję - wybór nauczyciela odrobinę mnie zaskoczył.  
\- Prawda…   
Sigurd nie odrywał wzroku od dwóch postaci w dole.  
\- Zawsze wysoko stawiał sobie poprzeczkę…  
Doskonale rozumiał zdziwienie przyjaciela. Sparring partnerem następcy tronu Aveh był nie kto inny, jak Ricardo Banderas. Bart musiał zadzierać głowę, rozmawiając z górującym nad nim półczłowiekiem. Kontrast doprawdy był niepokojący...  
Citan skrył uśmiech za krawędzią filiżanki.  
\- Och, jej. W takim razie spodziewam się, że będzie ciekawie...  
\- Ciekawie? Co takiego ciekawego mnie omija?  
Obejrzeli się. Jessiah Black, ich dowódca sprzed lat, zmierzał leniwym krokiem w ich stronę.  
\- Teraz już nic – odezwał się spokojnie Citan. - Witaj, Jesse.  
\- Aha. - Mężczyzna oparł się niedbale o metalową barierkę i rzucił okiem na dół. - Mały trening? To sobie młody znalazł przeciwnika, nie ma co…  
\- O tym też właśnie mówiliśmy. Napijesz się może herbaty?  
\- A, nie. - Jesse machnął ręką. - Zaopatrzyłem się już w inny trunek. - Na poparcie swoich słów, wyciągnął spod płaszcza piersiówkę. - Reflektujecie?  
\- Wiesz, że nie piję alkoholu - westchnął Sigurd. Z twarzy Citana nie znikał uśmiech.  
\- Może odrobinę później, Jesse.  
\- Hyuu, później? Niby kiedy, jak już wypiję?  
Powrócili wzrokiem do wydarzeń niżej. Bart tłumaczył coś, mocno gestykulując, z wyraźną ekscytacją. Rico z kolei słuchał wywodu młodego księcia i kiwał głową, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Jesse odkręcił piersiówkę i siorbnął z niej głośno.  
\- Więc. Co jest z tymi dwoma? W skrócie – zaznaczył szybko.  
\- W skrócie? Młody książę zestrzelił z nieba statek – pospieszył z odpowiedzią Citan, jak zawsze chętny do dzielenia się z innymi informacjami. – Statek, na którego pokładzie byłem nie tylko ja i Fei, lecz również i Rico. A wściekły champion spadł na niego potem jak tona cegieł... i mam na myśli, spadł w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
Sigurd pokiwał głową. W podłodze na mostku wciąż było lekkie wgłębienie.  
Jessiah podparł się pod brodę.  
\- Naprawdę? Trudno uwierzyć... Teraz wydają się dogadywać.  
\- Rozumiesz, Bart poświecił wiele czasu na udoskonalanie swojego geara – odezwał się tym razem Sigurd. Litościwie pominął, że w inwencji młodego księcia znalazło się zamontowanie na Brigadierze tej nieszczęsnej symbolicznej „opaski” na oko. - Rico podobno bardzo docenił te kustomizacje.   
Po rozmowie z półczłowiekiem młody książę chodził dumny jak paw. To było męczące popołudnie dla całej załogi.  
Jesse ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przyglądając się, jak Rico demonstruje blondynowi jakiś chwyt… i nagle uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
\- Czyli to tak... Przez geara do serca, co?  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał ostrożnie Sigurd – chociaż w sumie znał już odpowiedź. Jessiah wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Och, daj spokój, Siggy. Znamy się już tyle lat – a młody jest praktycznie kopią dawnego ciebie. Mogę czytać w jego twarzy jak w otwartej książce.  
\- Jeśli masz na myśli to, co myślę, że masz na myśli...  
\- Masło maślane, Sig.  
\- ...Jeśli masz to na myśli, to wcale mi się to nie podoba.  
Jesse wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To co ci się podoba, to ma niewiele do rzeczy.  
Citan znów uśmiechnął się leciutko nad swoją herbatą.  
\- Czuję się w obowiązku zgodzić z Jessem. Ale, nie możesz też winić swojego następcy tronu. Rico jest w końcu… tak, Rico jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną.  
Jessiah parsknął.  
\- Atrakcyjnym? Oprócz tego, że wygląda jak awokado z rudą czupryną...  
\- Jesse, raz, wybacz, ale nie jesteś dla mnie autorytetem w kwestii oceny męskiej atrakcyjności. A dwa - czy to, co rośnie w twojej okolicy, to na pewno awokado?  
Trzech przyjaciół zgodnie skierowało oczy ku miejscu, gdzie Rico rozciągał się właśnie przed walką. Miał zieloną skórę. Pod skórą grały mięśnie. Citan wymruczał pod nosem coś brzmiącego podejrzanie podobnie do „lekcja anatomii”.   
Sigurd nawet z tej odległości dobrze widział wyraz twarzy Barta, który przecież miał lepszy widok na nagi tors półczłowieka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przedłużenie rodu królewskiego w Aveh naturalnymi sposobami nie będzie wchodziło w grę…  
Westchnął. Ze znużeniem potarł nasadę nosa.  
\- Herbata stygnie – oświadczył krótko.  
\- Mnie tam nic nie stygnie. - Jessiah wzruszył ramionami, pociągając łyk ze swojej piersiówki.  
Citan znacząco uniósł brew.  
\- Czy nie jest już i tak wystarczająco gorąco?  
\- Zawsze możemy przenieść się w inne miejsce...  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Szszsz. - Jessiah położył palec na ustach. - Siggy. Odbudujmy więzi. Jesteśmy starymi, dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wspólnie spędzamy czas, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem...  
\- ...i uważnie obserwując młodego Bartholomewa, gdy ten powoli, acz nieuchronnie, zmierza w kierunku uświadomienia sobie swojej orientacji – uzupełnił stoickim tonem Citan.  
\- Tak, właśnie, Hyuu! Doskonale to ująłeś! I zmieściłeś się poniżej trzydziestu słów, brawo!  
\- Dziękuję, staram się.  
Napili się zgodnie.  
Sigurd zapatrzył się smętnie w fusy na dnie filiżanki. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, że rozmow zejdzie w tym kierunku… Pomyślał, jak bardzo chciałby znaleźć się wszędzie, byle nie tutaj...  
Problem w tym, że nie mógł zostawić ich samych. Jesse bywał nieodpowiedzialny. Hyuuga zaś… och, odpowiedzialny, aż za bardzo – za pomysły, które nie powinny powstać. We dwóch stanowili morderczy duet, nie tylko w walce. Kiedy ostatnio pili sami, jakoś wykuli ideę tego przeklętego Buntline. Sigurd wciąż nie był pewien, który z nich wpadł na pomysł wystrzeliwania pilota w samobójczym ataku. Obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne, co rozczarowujące.  
Niby to on mieszkał z Jessem, to on uważał się za najlepszego przyjaciela Hyuugi, ale… stare Elements były chyba jedynym przypadkiem, gdy Ziemia i Woda tworzyły razem nitroglicerynę.  
Huknęło. Sigurd spojrzał więc znowu w stronę walczącej pary… walczącej dwójki. Bart powoli zbierał się z podłogi. Rico bezceremonialnie podniósł go za ramiona i postawił na chwiejnych nogach. Blondyn potrząsnął głową i machnął ręką, mówiąc coś – zapewniając, że nic mu nie jest? A może, że śmierć pod tak wyrzeźbioną klatką piersiową to sama przyjemność.  
\- Będzie kłopot, gdy Rico się dowie – mruknął tylko.  
\- Naprawdę? Uważasz, że jeszcze nie zwrócił uwagi? - Citan poprawił okulary. - Był w końcu mistrzem więziennej areny walk. Jestem najzupełniej pewien, że Bart nie jest jego pierwszym... adoratorem.  
\- Akurat ty to rozumiesz – zaśmiał się Jesse. - Nie mówiłeś, że zadurzyłeś się w Yui, jak zamiotła tobą podłogę?  
Citan westchnął z wyraźną tęsknotą.  
\- Prawdopodobnie wciąż by była w stanie…  
\- Kahr też ci umiał nakopać do dupy-  
\- To było dawno i nieprawda-  
\- Mhmm, co na Solaris, to na Solaris? Czasem też bym wolał opuścić zasłonę milczenia na grzechy młodości-  
Sigurd czuł, że zaraz wypchnie obu mężczyzn za barierkę. Uznał więc to za dobry moment, by bez słowa podsunąć Jessemu swoją filiżankę. Jessiah popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony. Szczęśliwie dla niego, nie komentował – pokiwał jedynie głową i szczodrze zaprawił herbatę bursztynowym trunkiem z piersiówki.  
\- A tak wracając - w żyłach obydwu płynie królewska krew – rozważał tymczasem Citan, szczęśliwie zostawiając w spokoju Yui, Kahra i swoje parafilie. - Mam na myśli Barta i Rico…  
\- Nie kontynuuj, proszę. Jesse, co takiego pijesz… pijemy?  
\- Daktylówkę.  
\- Daktylówkę?  
\- Daktylówkę – powtórzył, nie kryjąc dumy, były dowódca Elements i prawdopodobnie najlepszy strzelec, jakiego nosił ten świat. - Wiesz, co jak co, ale w twoim kraju daktylówkę robią wyśmienitą.  
Czyli zrobił już najazd na barek, jak nikt nie patrzył, pomyślał Sigurd. Wspaniale. „Kiedy zdążyłem stać się najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobą w tym gronie?”  
\- ...Może więc taki sojusz byłby na miejscu. Zresztą, przy dotychczasowym chowie wsobnym w rodzie Fatima, uważam, że napływ nowych genów…  
\- Hyuuga. Przestań.  
O dziwo, przestał.  
Patrzyli, jak Bart odgarnia włosy ze spoconego czoła. Jego twarz promieniała. Rico uśmiechnął się lekko, błyskając zbyt dużymi kłami. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i powiedział coś, może uwagę do techniki blondyna. Bart zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem.   
Jesse uśmiechnął się szerzej, z błyskiem nagłej inspiracji w oku.  
\- Avehkado – wyszeptał z uczuciem.  
Citan zakrztusił się herbatą – spontaniczne słowotwórstwo zawsze robiło na nim wrażenie. Sigurd tylko jęknął.  
\- Jesse… lepiej dolej mi jeszcze.  
\- Masz pustą filiżankę…  
\- Nie prosiłbym cię, gdyby była pełna.  
Tak jest, pomyślał ponuro. A jak to nie wystarczy, to później odwiedzi barek – Jesse musiał w końcu cokolwiek zostawić. Może nie zwykł pić... ale jeśli istniał choćby cień szansy, że naprucie się jak bombowiec pozwoli mu zapomnieć o tej rozmowie – warto było spróbować.


End file.
